


Of A Flower

by Snowfluff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Revealed, Object Insertion, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfluff/pseuds/Snowfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine doesn't think his love is requited. Gwaine is often wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written smut.
> 
> Edit: updated the composition and some grammar, because let’s face it, it was crap.

Gwaine trudged merrily up the stairs to Gaius’s chambers, he hadn’t had a day off in what felt like forever and he had every intention of spending every moment he could with Merlin, who just so happened to have the afternoon off. This was splendid; he definitely didn’t get to spend enough time with his friend.

 He thought maybe they could go for a ride to a little clearing in the woods not too far from the castle that he fancied would be a perfect place a picnic. Friends can take other friends for a platonic private picnic in the woods right? Yeah, Gwaine was pretty sure it was completely platonic- just a couple of friends hanging out, eating food and drinking wine alone on the woods, nothing more- nothing less.  Although, to be fair he wouldn’t even consider such an idea if it were with anyone else but Merlin, the thought of taking one of his fellow knights on a secluded picnic off in the forest made him feel a little queasy, in fact.  Okay so maybe he fancied the scrawny manservant a bit- but honestly who could really blame him? Have you _seen_ those cheekbones? It’s not like his feelings were reciprocated anyway- that was okay though; he could be perfectly happy being nothing except Merlin’s friend. You don’t get a reputation like his without learning how to take a few rejections. He just wished his chest would stop aching whenever Merlin gave him that brilliant smile of his or when his eyes lit up when he talked about something that interested him, even if it usually was King Arthur.

 Okay so if Gwaine was trying to discourage his own stupid feelings for Merlin maybe a quiet picnic alone with him wasn’t a _great_ idea. Maybe he could talk Merlin into helping him play some pranks on some of the uptight, unsuspecting knights-like Leon; Leon was one of the funniest to prank. But really, the guy needed to lighten up a little, so really, Gwaine playing pranks on him was just a friend helping out another friend. What’s more noble then helping out a friend in need? Nothing, that's what, maybe rescuing a kitten from a tree or something but Percy had a pretty good hold on that front.

No matter- as long as he got to spend time with Merlin it didn’t matter in the slightest what they did or where they went, Gwaine could walk to his death and smile contently as long at Merlin was there to see him off. So maybe Gwaine was a little besotted, but that was no one else’s problem but his own.

Gwaine reached the door to the physician’s chambers and stuck his head inside. It was empty; Gaius must have been doing his rounds. “Merlin?” he called gently as he stepped inside, closing the door softly behind himself. He took a few steps into the room and eyed a suspicious bottle of strange green liquid on the nearest table he probably didn’t want to know the use for. “Merlin?” he called again, a little loader this time, but received no reply. Gwaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  He was about to leave and look elsewhere for his friend when he heard a faint noise coming from the little room in the back, which had since been Merlin’s since the boys arrival in Camelot. He approached the room and listened intently for movement beyond the door.  He heard a faint noise that sounded a lot like groan and frowned in confusion. Why would there be groaning coming from Merlin’s room? Perhaps he misheard the noise and his own corrupt brain had assumed it was something it wasn’t. He quietly pushed open the door and peaked inside, hand resting on the hilt of his sword just in case. Merlin could be groaning in pain, he wanted to be ready.

After not but a moment Gwaine’s breath caught in his throat at the sight before him, so that was most definitely a groan after all, and not the kind one makes while in pain ether. Gwaine didn’t think he could move if he tried, didn’t think he could _breathe_ if he tried. Merlin was lying prone on his back, sprawled on his little cot, completely exposed. His legs raised and spread wide, wide enough for Gwaine to position himself between if he so chose, his lust addled brain supplied unhelpfully. One foot was flat on the bed and the other scrambling for perches on the side, unintentionally giving Gwaine an absolutely lovely view of what exactly he was doing, and what Merlin was doing, exactly, was pleasuring himself. He had one hand moving feather lightly over his erect cock while the other one pushed something long and stiff in and out of his slick hole, a candle, Gwaine’s brain one again supplied unhelpfully. Merlin was moaning and whimpering prettily as he fucked himself, his breathing harsh and raged as he pushed the candle deeper into himself. It didn’t take more than a moment for Gwaine’s own manhood to stiffen after the initial shock wore off, the speed at which it did left him a little lightheaded to be honest. At least that answered one question that Gwaine had wondered about, Merlin didn't seem to be opposed to the idea of a male lover. Gwaine stood completely helpless in the door way, his throat painfully dry and his trousers uncomfortably tight. He swallowed thickly and tried to tear his eyes away from his friend. Friends didn’t usually secretly watch other friends wank from the doorway; he may not have had many friends before he met Merlin and Arthur and came to Camelot but he was pretty sure of that one. They also didn't get hard from watching their friend touch themselves ether though. He took a step back as quietly as he could, intending to leave and beat a hasty retreat back to his own chambers to take care of his painfully hard erection, but evidently fate had other ideas.

“G-Gwaine…!”  Merlin gasped breathily.

Gwaine froze again; sure he had just been caught. He had only been watching for only a few moments but it felt like an entreaty longer then what would have been acceptable as an accident, longer then it would have been if it were anyone else. Gwaine turned to face Merlin again, mouth already open (which he had only just managed to close) to say something, some form of jovial apology or excuse for his presence in the first place, he wasn’t sure which yet.  His face burned with shame and embarrassment, eyes undoubtedly comically wide and full of fear. When Gwaine looked at Merlin again, his eyes were still closed in pleasure, he was still touching himself all over and impaling himself on that blasted candle, Gwaine never thought he would be envious of a candle but there it was, doing exactly what he had fancied in the dark hours of the night. Merlin seemed to be none the wiser to Gwaine’s presence in the room at all though. Gwaine’s brow furrowed in confusion, he knew he had just heard Merlin say his name, there was no mistaking it, but he didn’t even seem to know anyone was there. Gwaine would have thought it’d be Arthur he’d be fantasizing about, not that he’d really _thought_ about it… much. He was pretty sure that Merlin was in love with the princess, why else would Merlin be so willing to give his life for him, to _die_ for him? Gwaine was readying to turn around, pick up what little pride he had left and attempt to leave for a second time when Merlin’s voice stopped him again.

“Gwainneee…” Merlin groaned, low and guttural, the knight’s breath caught again, so it _wasn’t_ a mistake. Merlin was fantasizing about _him_ , pretending it was _Gwaine_ that was fucking him open and not that stupid candle. Gwaine’s legs moved on their own accord before he could even think, let alone stop himself, striding over to Merlin and positioning himself on the cot between Merlin’s spread legs. He was right; despite the lack of space on the bed he did fit nicely between them.

“Merlin.” he said, voice low and wrecked to his own ears. He placed one hand over Merlin’s left hand, which was holding the accursed candle, which if he didn't first ruin their friendship he vowed to destroy, while the other caressed gently over the smaller man’s sides, Merlin had gone very still. Merlin pulled the candle out with an obscene pop, tossing it off the bed and sending it clattering to the floor, _good_ , Gwaine thought, _I hope it broke._ Trembling as he opened his eyes to look at Gwaine, Merlin took a deep breath. His eyes were dark with lust but held undisguised fear and uncertainty. It was the lingering want and hope as he took in Gwaine leaning over him, like he was starving for it. “Merlin.” Gwaine said again, trying to fill the word with everything he felt, the affection, the love, and so much longing it hurt. He had no doubt he look as wrecked as he felt. “Gwaine.” Merlin murmured questioningly, some the fear finally leaving his blue eyes but still holding uncertainty as he ran a hand over Gwaine’s chest and down his sides. There wasn’t really much else to do, so Gwaine leaned down and smashed their lips together, licking into Merlin’s mouth as he gasped in surprise. It was hard and wet and messy and absolutely perfect. Gwaine supposed he should have asked first, friends usually didn't suddenly kiss their naked mates who they were just watching fuck themselves, but Gwaine had always been a man of action.

Before he could think and pull away Merlin moaned and tugged at Gwaine’s tunic, he ground his hips up into Gwaine's, making them both gasp, and tried to push the tunic up higher and get skin on skin contact, Gwaine pulled away and quickly obliged him, throwing the garment to the floor before taking Merlin’s mouth again. Merlin gave as good as he got, he ran his hand through Gwaine’s hair, grabbing it a little harder than necessary and pulling him in closer as he took advantage of the newly exposed skin. Gwaine gasped at the feeling of his bare flesh on Merlin’s own and moaned into Merlin's mouth when he dominated the kiss and bucked his hips again, who swallowed the noise greedily. they pulled away slightly before they passed out from lack of air, panting hard, Gwaine pressed their foreheads together for a moment, reveling in Merlin's content little sigh as he did so. He smiled and kissed down Merlin’s face, kissing his nose and cheeks before moving to his jaw and making him squirm when he kissed and nipped over his throat.

He mouthed at the shell of his ear and panted hotly in Merlin’s ear “Wanted you for so long.”, making Merlin shudder and wrap his arms tightly around the larger man on top of him “Yes, please, please, need you,” Merlin rambled “Please, Gwaine, _now_.”

Gwaine couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself over his face; he ground his hips into Merlin’s just to hear him moan once more before he got up off the bed to strip off the rest of his clothes. Gwaine’s pretty sure he’s never worked that fast or efficiently in his life but within moments he was naked and climbing back on top of Merlin, who immediately grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down into a delightfully hard kiss. Merlin’s other hand grabbed roughly at his arse and used it as leverage to ground their groins together. Gwaine moaned loader then intended and he could feel Merlin smirk into the kiss, the bastard. Gwaine broke apart and chuckled, he was going to have bruises from Merlin’s hands  on his shoulder and hips and he was surprisingly okay with that, besides two can play at that game and he was going to make sure Merlin had a few of his own. Gwaine leaned down to worry at a spot on Merlin’s throat, who moaned when Gwaine roughly bit a mark into his neck, Gwaine smirked, and licked over it to sooth the abused flesh. He managed to get two more marks over Merlin's neck and collarbone before Merlin got impatient.

 “Gwaine, please.” Merlin panted hoarsely as he kneaded contently at Gwaine’s shoulder blades like the overgrown cat Gwaine always knew he was. “Merlin.” Gwaine asked softly as he peppered Merlin’s flushed chest with kisses and the occasional nip. “ _Gwaine_. “ Merlin said irritably “ _Fuck me_. _Now_.” he demanded, wrapping his legs around Gwaine’s waist. Gwaine moaned and offered a shaky smile, bringing two fingers to his own mouth and sucking them inside, slicking them with spit before circling Merlin’s entrance, he was well aware his cock was a lot bigger than the candle Merlin was playing with before and didn’t particularly want to hurt the younger man, at least not like this and not if Merlin didn't want him too, but that was for another time. Merlin sighed blissfully as Gwaine finally pushed his fingers into him, meeting little resistance from the already slick opening. Gwaine teased anyway, scissoring his fingers before adding a third and pumping in and out, rubbing at the little bundle of nerves that made Merlin writhe and pant under him until he was begging for Gwaine to _just hurry up and do it already_.

“You sure about this, Merlin?” Gwaine asked huskily as he lined up his already leaking cock at Merlin’s entrance, pushing the head against the ring of muscle but not penetrating him just yet, no matter how badly he wanted to. He certainly didn’t _want_ to stop, but he would without complaint if Merlin wasn’t sure he really wanted it. Merlin took a shaky breath and smiled shyly “You know I’ve never actually..." The shyness was suddenly back and Gwaine could help feel endeared by it. "Never- t-this is my… is my first time…” Merlin finished quietly, blushing bright red from his cheeks and down his chest and looking away. He took a breath and rolled his hips into Gwaine’s cock, his entrance giving a little to the large prick being pressed into it but not breaking past the ring of muscle yet. Merlin and Gwaine both groaned. “I’m sure.” He said huskily “I’m sure- I want it.” Merlin finished, struggling to regain control of his breathing as he repeatedly pressed his arse into Gwaine’s mighty man noodle until his entrance started giving way then backing off again. Gwaine didn’t really think Merlin had the right to play the coy, blushing virgin while doing things like that. Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s hips and drug the smaller man into his lap, grabbing one of Merlin’s legs and putting it over his shoulder while the other tightened itself around his waist. “Don’t worry, mate. I’ll take good care of you, just trust me yeah?” Gwaine said with steadiness he didn’t feel as he kissed and nipped gently at Merlin’s thigh. Merlin nodded and took a breath to steady himself as Gwaine rolled his hips into Merlin's arse.

Merlin cried out loudly as Gwaine suddenly pushed the head of his cock past his entrance, he moaned loudly and forced his hips down too fast into Gwaine, pushing him deeper until he was half sheathed in tight heat. “You okay?” Gwaine panted nervously after a moment as Merlin gasped and squirmed on his manhood. It must have burned a little but Merlin closed his eyes tight and nodded eagerly, shoving his hips down to take the rest of Gwaine’s throbbing masculinity inside himself, they both groaned as Gwaine bottomed out. Gwaine held still for a minute to let Merlin adjust to the girth before pulling back and thrusting back in. Gwaine could feel Merlin’s finger nails digging into his back as he set a steady and gentle pace with his hips, employing all the will power he had not to give in to and fuck the servant until he couldn’t walk for a week. He quite liked the idea of being Merlin being too sore to do more than lay in bed all day but didn’t particularly feel like explaining that one to Arthur or Gaius. Not yet anyway, maybe later, and if Gwaine had anything to say about it there _would_ be a later. Merlin cried out as Gwaine changed his angle and slammed into his prostate every few thrusts; he whined and berried his face in Gwaine’s neck, biting hard enough to break skin. Gwaine chuckled shakily as he felt Merlin’s teeth in his neck, wondering if the other knights would notice during practice the next day, would think it was from some barmaid he had charmed into his bed and not King Arthur's scrawny manservant.

It didn’t take long at that pace before they were both close.

“Gwaine!” Merlin shouted, “Gwaine I-I’m- I’m going to-” Gwaine wasn’t far behind himself, could already feel his thrusts growing uncontrolled and rougher then they had been. “Shh.” Gwaine hushed softly into Merlin’s ear, “It’s okay, just let go.” He held Merlin as the younger man sobbed out Gwaine’s name and came over his and Gwaine’s stomachs, Gwaine following with a few shout thrusts later as Merlin clenched around him, promptly collapsing on top of Merlin once he had spent himself inside his arse.

They lay panting for a few minute before Merlin wiggled under his weight and grunted when Gwaine seemed too boneless to stop crushing him.

"Get off of me you big lug." he said and somehow summoned the strength to push Gwaine off, who squawked as he nearly fell off the tiny cot. Gwaine grinned as Merlin laughed and curled himself next to Merlin the best he could, Merlin giving a contented sigh as the knight sealed their lips together again. They lay like that for a few minutes before the cooling and drying mess plastered over their stomachs and dripping out of Merlin became uncomfortable. Gwaine laughed as Merlin wined as he pulled away, giving him one last kiss and smiling down at him fondly. “Better than a candle?” he asked cheekily as he grabbed the nearest thing he could use to clean them up, which happened to be one of Merlin’s neckerchiefs on the bedside table. Merlin flushed and glared at him, giving him a huff and a little pout that was doing nothing to stop Gwaine comparing him to a cat. Gwaine grinned and swiftly cleaned them up before laying half on top of Merlin and burrowing his face in the smaller man’s neck, which earned him a laugh and a hand in his hair. “Soo,” Gwaine mumbled into Merlin’s neck after a moment of comfortable and sleepy silence “Just to be clear, you’re _not_ in love with Arthur?” he asked. Merlin laughed and kissed him on the temple, “No.” he said in between kisses “I’m not in love with Arthur.” Gwaine hoped Merlin could feel him smile against his neck.

“But, you _are_ interested, right?” Gwaine asked warily after a beat.

“In Arthur?” Merlin asked frowning, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“No,” Gwaine chuckled “Not in Arthur. In…Do you want...?” he trailed off, biting his lower lip, Maybe this was a mistake, maybe Merlin didn’t actually want him, _all of him_ , didn’t want a _relationship_ with him. For the first time ever Gwaine was terrified someone _just_ wanted sex from him and nothing more. He could have read the situation wrong; he _did_ tend to think with his crotch more often than not…

“Lancelot.” Merlin said decisively, nodding to himself decisively.

“What?!”  Gwaine heard himself screech. He hadn’t even considered that a possibility, he had been so preoccupied watching _Arthur_ and Merlin that it didn’t even occur to him that he could be interested in _Lancelot_ and oh wait Merlin was laughing at him.

 “I’m kidding!” Merlin gasped. “Oh gods your face!” he howled with mirth. Gwaine scowled at him, Merlin laughed harder. “Gwaine,” Merlin grinned brightly at him after regaining some sense “Of course I fancy you, you idiot, Well… I’d think you’d have already figured that out…” he said with a blush and rubbed at Gwaine’s arse with his foot. “I just didn’t think you’d ever be interested in someone like me and _even if you were_ …” he trailed off and looked away. Gwaine winced; he knew he didn’t exactly have the best reputation with these kinds of things. Gwaine had always been a love them and leave them kind of guy, never getting attached, never staying in one place _long enough_ to get attached. But this was Merlin, scrawny- clumsy- stupidly brave- loyal to a fault Merlin. Gwaine didn’t stay in Camelot for Arthur, didn’t become a knight for Arthur, it had always been for Merlin, and Gwaine told him as much and Merlin smiled a little skeptically at him “So does this mean you want to court me? You plan on confessing your love to the kingdom and bringing me stupid gifts and flowers?” he teased, trying to conceal the hope him his voice.

 Gwaine gave him his most brilliant smile, the one that had gotten him into countless beds and more trouble than he cared to remember.  “That’s exactly what I am going to do!” he beamed, moving to straddle Merlin’s hips as he continued “I’ll serenade you every night and fill your room with more flowers than previously thought physically possible! I’ll take you for romantic picnics and shout my love from the rooftops if that’s what it takes!” He exclaimed excitedly. Merlin looked torn between kissing him and laughing at him, so Gwaine figured that probably wasn’t too bad a sign. He could, and would, gladly make an arse out of himself in front of everyone for Merlin. Yes he was already beginning to make plans; he was going to make sure Merlin and everyone else  _knew_ who was courting who, Merlin may have been kidding about the gifts and flowers but Gwaine most certainly was not, yes this would be marvelous.

 “Gwaine that look on your face worries me.” Merlin told him.

“Fear not my love!” Gwaine said loader and more enthusiastically than strictly necessary, he heard Merlin mutter “Oh god...” Before he continued “I’m going to court you like a proper gentleman! I’ll treat you like you like royalty like you deserve!” he said joyfully, Merlin opened his mouth, probably to make some remark about it being a little late for that seeing as he just allowed Gwaine to deflower him but Gwaine wasn’t done yet.  “So,” He said, he grabbed Merlin’s hand and brought it to his lips gently “Merlin, my sweet, my love, will you allow me the honor of courting you, my dear?” he asked softly as he kissed Merlin’s hand, it probably would have been more romantic had they not been naked and still stinking of sex.

The younger man gave him a vaguely annoyed look of amusement “I’d like nothing more.” He said openly, smiling happily before biting his lip and looking away “But Gwaine... I-I can't," Gwaine's hart sank a little at that, but he tried not to let it show as he took both of Merlin's hands in his and held them tightly as he waited for him to continue.

"I-I have to tell you something.” the young man said anxiously, he squeezed Gwaine's hands and met Gwaine’s eye, he looked terrified, but determined, as though he were expecting Gwaine to hit him or run off screaming, Gwaine honestly didn’t think there was anything he could say that would make him love the gawky boy any less. If Merlin told him of his plans to kill the king he’d ask how he could help, treason? Maybe, but Gwaine didn’t particularly care. “Gwaine, I have magic,” Merlin said quickly, his hands shaking and sweaty in Gwaine's. Gwaine stared at him then recoiled as the severity of Merlin's words hit him. Not in fear but shock, Merlin had _magic_ , he had magic in _Camelot_ , If Merlin got discovered then he’d be executed, maybe banished if he was _lucky._  

Gwaine couldn’t let that happen, wouldn't let that happen, he’d stand against Arthur himself if he had to. “I was born with it.” Merlin added quickly, tears gathering in his eyes. He looked ready to bolt any second now despite Gwaine still sitting on top of him, which simply wouldn’t do, Gwaine thought. “I’ve never had a choice, but I would _never_ betray-” Gwaine stopped his rambling by crashing their mouths together; Merlin made a surprised little noise but quickly relaxed into the embrace as Gwaine kissed him gently. “It’s okay Merlin, your secrets safe with me.” he said gently once they parted, as though speaking to a frightened child “I've always suspected," He smiled slightly "Flying plates and conveniently falling tree branches aren’t exactly stealthy." he shook his head fondly "Let me take you away from here, somewhere where magic is accepted and -“ It was Merlin’s turn to cut him off with a kiss.

“Gwaine,” He said sincerely, his eyes full of so much relief and love that Gwaine didn’t know what to do with himself. “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.” Gwaine gave him a concerned look but didn’t question it. “Well, guess I better stick around to protect you then, can’t have you doing anything stupid and getting yourself killed.” He said softly, gently pressing his lips to his love's forehead.

Merlin squirmed and chuckled “You’re such a sap.” he said, eyes sparkling dangerously with mischief.

Gwaine really was in over his head and he knew it too, if he drowned in Merlin’s big blue eyes he didn’t think he’d care. “Maybe so, but only for you, my dear. I’m _your_ sap.” He said and pecked Merlin’s nose just to prove the point. Merlin rolled his eyes but his smile could light up a room. They drifted off like that; Gwaine couldn’t remember ever sleeping so well before in his life. It wasn’t exactly what he had planned for his day off, but it was certainly better than anything he could have hoped for. Not so unrequited after all.

 

 

Arthur was extremely unamused to learn a few days later that Sir Gwaine was courting his manservant, and he leaned of it spectacularly too, by watching Gwaine stride purposefully over to Merlin after practice and kiss him soundly on the mouth. Merlin squeaked as Gwaine pressed their lips together in front of everyone but laughed joyfully as Gwaine picked him up under the arms and spun him around in a circle a few times.

Arthur sputtered in outrage while most the knights who witnessed the sudden affection just stared at them with their mouths hanging open, except for Lancelot, who just looked strangely smug. Gwen squealed in delight and ran off to tell presumably the whole castle.

Arthur yelled and screamed and tried to forbid it but between Merlin’s hurt expression (honestly the look on his face made Arthur feel like he just kicked a _puppy..._ off a cliff) and Gwaine’s assurances that his intentions were honorable, he relented, and although he’d never admit it out load, he liked seeing Merlin so happy, Even if _Sir Gwaine_ was the one that was making him so happy.

He was bemused to say the least when Gwaine smiled brightly and said he wanted to be with Merlin forever after a partially detailed threat from Arthur about not breaking his manservant’s heart. But he supposed he could do little more than hold the knight to that oath.

He thought he was going to vomit if he had to watch them being so nauseatingly in love more than an hour a day though, so he had eventually just taken to banishing then to their chambers when it got to be too much to ignore. Not that they seemed to mind at first, until that is, when Arthur got wise to their game and started specifying that they go to their _own_ chambers _alone_. But you know, neither Merlin nor Gwaine was particularly known for their listing skills and if Arthur noticed Merlin walking funny and sitting down a little gingerly later or Gwaine's stupid 'I just got laid face', after they were supposed to have been in their rooms alone, then he didn’t say anything.

 He did eventually have to step in when Gwaine started standing outside _his_ chambers’ window to serenade Merlin while he did his chores though. The idiot  got noting done when he did that and no matter how amusing it was to watch the way Merlin blushed at Arthur’s raised eyebrow and try to act annoyed at his stupid consort, Arthur knew he secretly loved it. Watching Gwaine make a fool of himself on his own time was one thing but watching Gwaine make a fool of himself when he was _supposed to be cleaning Arthur’s rooms_ was another.

The knights were a little bemused and socked the first time they saw Gwaine swing Merlin around like a maiden and snog him senseless, but they eventually got used to it and took the (frequent)public displays of affection in stride. Being happy for the idiots didn’t mean they teased Gwaine any less for how stupidly in love he was though, not that Gwaine didn’t already know. Plus, it was extremely amusing to everyone the first time Gwaine filled Merlin’s room with flowers, complete with a sappy card. No one was really sure how he managed to get a hold of that many flowers or how he put them all in Merlin’s room without anyone noticing, but it was quite amusing none the less. Even if they did find great joy in teasing them about the picnics and flowers and general disgusting love, the king and his knights were all happy for the lovers, no matter how annoyingly besotted that were.

Except Leon, who was happy for them up until they took to teaming up to play pranks on him. If Leon didn’t know any better he’d say they were using magic to pull off some of them off too. How they managed to find that much skunkweed, rig it too fall on him from the ceiling as he shut the door behind himself to his chambers and walk away smelling like roses, the kingdom may never know, but Leon and his chambers both stunk for at least a week, so he sincerely hoped it was difficult.


End file.
